


Happy New Year Tony.

by Peacock_knees_of_surprise



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, New Year's Eve, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacock_knees_of_surprise/pseuds/Peacock_knees_of_surprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team are just having a New Years night in, but then the bad guys have to screw it up, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year Tony.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleP/gifts).



> This is bad, but I felt like it, sorry, it's 4am forgive me.

                It was New Year’s Eve and The Avengers were having a ‘quiet night in’. As quiet as it will ever be when they’re all piled  into one room. They all have their own rooms at the Mansion, and although no one makes them stay, it just seems easier for them all to do so. It’s the first New Year that they’ve been a team, and Thor wanted to throw a ‘magnificent feast’ but the others weren’t so keen, so they’ve settled for Pizza and movies. They’ve all congregated in the living room and Steve, Tony and Bruce are on the sofa, whilst Clint and Natasha get cosy on a bean bag and Thor is settled in a ridiculous arm chair that Tony bought once because of the price tag.

                The idea was that they’d have a movie marathon, but after the first disk goes in and the Pizza man arrives they’re being assembled for a mission.

‘Couldn’t the bad guys just wait for 2013?’ Tony moans ‘I was really looking forward to that pizza.'  
‘Maybe later Tony, we might beat these guys really quickly.’  
‘Yeah sure Cap, and I’m America’s next top model.’

                For once Steve’s right, the latest villain New York has to throw at them is actually just a middle aged guy who built some robots. Robots that are trashing shops and houses, but that can be shut down or disengaged by a sharp smack in the face. Tony claims he could have done it all himself, as per usual, although this time he probably could have. When the team get back to the Mansion they all want to shower, and retire to their respective rooms to do so.

                They reconvene in the living room and get comfortable again, only for Tony to realise that the TV remote is on the table on the other side of the room.  
‘Natasha, pass us the remote will you?’  
‘No way Stark, get it yourself.’  
‘But you’re the closest! Guys, help me out here.’  
‘It doesn’t work like that Stark.’  
‘Yeah Tony, it doesn’t work like that.’ They all chorus ‘Get up and get it yourself.’  
‘Fine.’ He huffs, and stomps over to pick up the remote, making a show of walking back over and dropping back down onto the sofa next to Steve. He presses play and the movie starts. It’s Sherlock Holmes: A Game Of Shadows, by popular demand of just about everyone. Even Steve’s heard of Sherlock Holmes.

                When the film’s over it’s about 11pm and everyone is feeling pretty knackered, apart from the fact they had to suit up and get out there today, sitting in a dark room watching a film always makes you feel sleepy. Natasha and Clint head off to bed, suspiciously close together, or so Tony thinks, and Bruce and Thor don’t stay much longer, shuffling off to their bedrooms and wishing Steve and Tony a happy New Year.  
‘I guess it’s just us then.’ Steve says ‘It’s almost half past eleven now, we might as well stay up to see the New Year.’ Tony agrees and they cuddled down to watch Friends, it was a rerun of ‘The One With The Prom Video’ and although Tony must have seen it a million times he was still educating Steve.

‘Tony?’ It’s gone completely dark in the living room, the only light being the glow from the arc reactor through Tony’s shirt.  
‘Tony?’  
‘Wha? Wassup Steve?’ Tony says, still half asleep.  
‘What time is it?’  
‘How should I know? Look at a clock?’

                Steve sighs and gets up, he pads over to the mantel piece, only just making out the clock in the gloom.  
‘We missed it, it’s 2am, we missed twelve o’ clock.’  
                Tony walks up behind him and snakes his arms round Steve’s waist. Putting his head on Steve’s shoulder and snuffling his neck from behind.  
‘Sorry baby’  
                Steve turns round and the light from the arc reactor lights them both up in the darkness. Tony pulls him into a kiss.  
‘Happy New Year Steve, I love you.’  
‘Happy New Year Tony, I love you too… let’s go to bed.’


End file.
